introducing the pokeworld
by ubanades
Summary: a girl starts a day off good but was sent into a portal into the pokeworld but she need help getting out. so with the help of Ash and his friends, she may get out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A girl comes out a tree and into the pokeworld so she need help to get back to her home so with the help of Ash and his friends she might get out of the pokeworld alive.

Hello guys this is my first fanfict for Pokémon I started a new author for it so please _**NO**_ flames. I apologize if I am horrible ok. There is a AshxHazel romance later on. K? On with the story & I don't own Pokémon

**CHAPTER 1 THE DUPLICATE**

The day was shining, skies were blue, and was a breezy morning."*yawn* time for breakfast", a young brunette has woken up from slumber. As she went downstairs a bright light engulfed her, making her disappear in thin air."AAAAAHHHHH!" She screams as she falls out of a tree branch. "Whoa, are you okay?" The raven haired boy said "Yes I am." She starts to sob in tears. "There, there it's okay. Just tell me what happened?" The boy asks as he cradles her in his arms as the young brunette starts to recover. "I was going downstairs when a bright light covered me and teleported me here! *sniff* Anyways my name is Hazel White." She starts to calm down a bit. "I am Ash Ketchum. I heard a scream so I wanted to investigate to make sure you're safe" Ash calmly said.

* * *

IN THE REAL WORLD

"Hmmm, that's strange I thought I heard something. Well I think I'm imagining it since I'm hungry." The duplicate of Hazel thought out loud. She came downstairs wanting breakfast, went school, and did homework. No one noticed the incident that happened.

* * *

BACK TO THE POKEWORLD

Ash had carried Hazel to the camp site he had made, since she landed on her leg it gave pain in her left leg and could walk for awhile. "Whoa, who's that?"A green haired boy had asked. "Cilan, this is Hazel," Iris came out with firewood with jealousy and anger. "Ash, who is this and WHY ARE YOU CARRYING HER BRIDAL STYLE!" Iris yells at him giving a chill down his spine. "Um, Iris this is Hazel. She can't walk right now she landed on her left leg when she fell." "Oh I see this is your secret girlfriend. Huh, IS SHE?" Iris is furious at Ash. "I can explain. And she is not my girlfriend I swear!" "So be it." Sadness came to Iris as she saw this.

Well guys this is chapter 1 please no flames. Rate and review ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys the first chapter was short and I apologize because I ran out of Ideas for it and I cannot type very well since I have hiatus so some of the chapters are short because of hiatus (curse you hiatus) and plus I am having a bad day today. And again no flames please

**CHAPTER 2 RAGE AND ROMANCE**

The day came out good a little breezy. Ash suddenly wakes up early and notices Hazel cuddling him. "Um, what the freak, I never knew that would happen." Ash thinks to himself as he realizes his arm around Hazel's waist and blushes a bit. He went back to sleep eventually, only to find her head on his shoulder. Iris then wakes up looking for berries but notices the zipper in Ash's tent is open and checks to see if Ash is okay. She realizes the image and was heartbroken. 'Ash, why could you *sniff*, I thought you had feelings for me.' She thinks as she sobs by jealousy and sadness. She runs out of the tent crying to Cilan. Cilan wakes up to see a crying Iris. "What's wrong Iris?" she recovered from crying. "*sniff* I saw Ash and H-Hazel cuddling." "He WHAT!" Cilan peeks in Ash's tent only to see the truth. Cilan covers his mouth, trying not to wake up the almost known as 'couple'. 'Iris was right they were snuggling with each other.' He thought as he was shocked at the image he saw.

8 WEEKS LATER

Ash and Hazel woke up at the same time (10:39 am). They realize their lips are close to each other. "Huh, AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both ran out of the tent screaming only to see an angry Cilan and a heart broken Iris. "Um I can explain." Cilan starts yelling at him. "ASH WHY WERE YOU CUDDLING WITH HAZEL AGAIN WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING!" Ash sighs at the question. "Well I couldn't help myself; I was getting cold so I wanted to be near Ash since he was warm." There was the longest silence ever no one talked while Ash and Hazel thinks. (Ash's thoughts) 'It's like I feel a spark being near her since she's cute, beautiful, and warm inside.' (Hazel's thoughts) 'I can't stop being near him, he's adorable and handsome. Well it feels like every time I was near him I felt a spark.' Iris breaks the silence. "A-Ash I thought you loved me." Ash felt bad for her. "I'm sorry Iris but I like someone else." He looks down. "I know you like Hazel. *sniff*" "I-I don't like her Iris. I mean someone who I can trust a lot, love, and devote everything even my life for her." Hazel sighs. "Ash can I talk to you in private" He replied "Yes." She took his hand and pulled him deep in the forest. They stopped at a nearby water fall. "So, what do you want to talk about?" "Well do you think that you feel a spark when you are near me? Because I feel one near you." "Well, I do t-" He was cut off by a warm and passionate kiss. "Well I l-love you and thanks for trying to help me Ashura Satoshi Ketchum." "H-How did you know?" Hazel starts thinking. "Well I overheard the conversation between your mom." "It's ok now." They stared to make out until Ash broke in. "Well we got to back to the campsite, our friends are probably worried about us." They walked hand-in-hand back to the campsite. As they got close they let go looking down.

Well what about that I repeat what I said last chapter in the end. Well I forgot to say this took place in the future so rate and review no flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys I am trying to update fast. So I can type 5 chapters each week. So I can get to chapter 36 by august.

**CHAPTER 3 THE TRAVELING**

For the first time Pikachu went in his pokeball. "So Ash what city are we going to?" Cilan asks. "Nimbasa city I have to battle Elesa." As they were traveling they got lost. "Great, Ash why take a FROZEN PATH TO NIMBASA CITY!" "I thought it was the easier and faster way there." Hazel held on tightly to Ash's arm and put her head down on his right shoulder. Ash blushes crimson red while he put his arm around her waist. "It's okay everyone makes mistakes." She kisses him on the cheek. There was a silence until they got to Nimbasa. "Ok Elesa I'm coming your way!" "Whoa there speed racer we need to get to the Pokémon center; it is already 5:45 p.m.." "Well we better hurry." They ran to the closes Pokémon center. Ash went up to Nurse Joy. "How may I help you?" "I need 2 rooms please." "Here are your keys." Ash took the keys and went to the neighboring rooms. "Ok these are the rooms 5 and 6 and your keys. Me and Ash take 6 and you and Iris will take 5." Hazel gave their keys and went into the room. "Why does she get a room with Ash?" "Well because if I take a room with Ash you and Hazel will get into a fight and plus she doesn't trust us because she is new to us and barely hangs out with us, only with Ash." Cilan replies in an irritated tone.

IN THE OTHER ROOM

"This is awkward there is only 1 bed in the whole entire room." "I agree with you Ash." They set their things down on the enormous table. They took a shower (luckily there were 2 separate bathrooms in each side of the bed) and got ready to sleep. They went to bed facing opposite directs of each other. Ash couldn't sleep because he was excited of the gym battle he going to have tomorrow. He started to face the way of Hazel. She can't sleep because she can't wait until she gets her first Pokémon from Ash. She faces Ash's way only to realize they were facing each other. They smile at each other and hug as they fall asleep slowly.

THE NEXT DAY….

Hazel woke up early and saw that Ash was still as sleep. She went downstairs to cook some breakfast for Ash and the others. "*sniff* Do I smell BREAKFAST!" Ash had become a food monster everyday he eats a lot. He went downstairs only to see his girlfriend cook a wonderful meal. The aroma made him drool a little then wiped it off. "Good morning." "Good morning to you Ashy." He ran to the table ready to eat anything she prepares. She giggles at her boyfriend's childish manner. Soon Hazel was done cooking and Ash started to chow down on the food. "Ash leave some food for me and the others!" "Sorry!" He said as he stuffed his cheeks with food. Pikachu woke up and went downstairs and in the kitchen. He started to look for ketchup, his most favorite condiment. Hazel went to the kitchen seeing Pikachu drink ketchup she started to laugh out loud. Pikachu heard her and jumped back a little. "Pikachu you should eat I bet you're hungry." Pikachu jumped off the counter and started to eat the pokechow. Meanwhile Ash finishes breakfast and fell asleep on the table. Pikachu gave him a shock and woke up. "Aww, dang it I was having the best dream right now until Pikachu shocked me from it." Hazel giggled, Ash heard it and blushed.

Anyways this is the third chapter no flames please no lemons either for some people….. R&R please.


End file.
